


You're too far away

by rainonpavement



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: F/M, Jealousy, M/M, Sibling Incest, Tenderness, fdtd blind exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 19:55:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1562129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainonpavement/pseuds/rainonpavement
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the fdtd exchange with the prompts: forehead kisses, tattoo, prayer</p>
    </blockquote>





	You're too far away

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the fdtd exchange with the prompts: forehead kisses, tattoo, prayer

So yeah, Seth had seen the way his brother looked at the girl. The way he seemed gentler with her than any other woman since he started acting all.. not like himself.  
It made Seth itch, the way his brother so intently stared at the girl, how he absently put a strand of hair back behind her ear, as if he wasn't even aware that he was doing it.  
The only thing that seemingly eased the jealous prickle in he back of Seth's head was that Kate looked uncomfortable under his brother's touch.

Still, he was pretty sure that she liked it, deep down, but not in front of her preacher dad, or brother for that matter. Or Seth.  
And perhaps not under kidnapping circumstances.

Details, though, irrelevant details, because in Seth jealousy still boiled hot with the fact that someone else wanted his brother, and was that close to having him.  
And Seth knows that they're not "exclusive", or whatever you could call what they are, well _were_ , doing: because Richie hasn't made a move towards him since they reunited, while Seth has wanted to roam and touch and feel and taste.  
So maybe it's over, he reasons, and settles down in the front of the RV, gun heavy in his hand, the desert road long in front of them.  
Maybe now all Richie is interested in are teenage girls and dubious consent.

Jacob looks as uncomfortable with the couple as Seth feels, but Seth hides it, he hides it under a stoic face and a mantra of focus. Soon though, Jacob is turning his head around more often than not, the RV groaning under his reckless driving. Seth curses at him, waves his gun to get the old man get back on track, but it's done halfheartedly. The sun is setting and Seth's bones ache from being tensed and ready to sprint for such a long time, so he orders the preacher to park the vehicle. He will not die in a car accident after getting this far, not after successfully entering Mexico.

Richie eyes him curiously when he heads back the van, arm slung around Kate's shoulders, hand on her fucking knee. Seth sends a look back at him, and he doesn't even try hiding the jealousy and anger there, just lets it overtake him and flow through his veins.  
And Richie notices, of course he does, and Kate must as well, because she squirms in her seat, almost moving away.

"Let's get some shut eye," Seth grumbles, patting Scott's head as he passes by the kid.

He pushes Seth's hand away defiantly, and Seth lets him. He turns around and takes the keys from Jacob, and nods at him to sleep in the driver's seat. Seth wants the sofa in the back, wants to close his eyes and pretend that shit didn't go as south as it actually did.

Of course, Seth hasn't really gotten what he wanted in a long time.

  
The kids settle in the seats behind Jacob, and Seth thinks this might actually work out, until Richie kicks at his legs that are resting on the table. Seth glares at him, but takes them down anyway. Brotherly love and all that.

Richie settles next to him, their backs leaning against each other in the corner of the sofa.

"So," Richie starts, his hair tickling Seth's ear, and Seth wants to be mad, wants to remain annoyed with his brother, but he can't- not when he chose to come sit here with him.

"What," Seth prompts, eyes closed and a forced wrinkle between his brows.

"I think you know what," Richie responds easily, pushing his elbow pointedly into Seth's ribs.

"I don't know shit."

Richie is quiet for a moment, and then he's squirming, and there's a sudden arm around Seth's shoulders, a leg forcing it's way between the sofa and Seth's body.  
And then Richie's body is embracing him, his back to Richie's chest, their legs entangled on the sofa, Richie's arms upon his arms.  
And Seth doesn't have enough strength to even pretend that he doesn't want this. Because he does.

It's almost unnerving how sweet Richie is with him, light touches with his fingers up and down Seth's arms, a faint, hot breath upon his neck.

"I know," Richie murmurs, and even though Seth doesn't know, he doesn't ask, doesn't want to break this spell.

When Seth opens his eyes, he meets Kate's from the other end of the van, and she scrambles quickly when it happens, turns her back quietly towards them, and something in Seth grows happily at that.

"Why," Seth whispers then, barely a question, but he needs to know, needs to get it out there: the fact that they were inseparable before prison, and now- well, they're not.

"I don't know," Richie answers, fingers rising to Seth's hair, carefully threading through it. "She scares me. Shows me things. Talks about you."  
Seth turns his head at that, and he meets his brothers eyes.

"About me? What does she say?"

Richie shrugs and looks up, eyes searching for Kate in the dark.

"Are we talking about Kate?" Seth then wonders, and Richie chuckles at that, a weird noise in the middle of a conversation like this.

"No," he smiles, and Seth can't help letting out a breath.

 

"You don't like her," Richie then states, and Seth tenses.

"I guess we are talking about Kate now." That earns him a light tug on his hair, and he smirks, but it fades quickly when he thinks of his answer.

"No, I don't," he manages, and Richie somehow seems to get even closer at that, and Seth's body is warm and content, and he never wants it to be morning, never wants Kate near his brother again.

"It's because I do, isn't it?" And Seth knows his brother knows him well, should have known it would be that obvious, should have kept it better hidden, because this is awkward and not at all what Seth is used to when it comes to his brother.

"Yeah," he then admits, forces himself to it so he can't have too long to think about it.

"You're still my brother," Richie whispers, close in his ear, hands stroking Seth's chest.

"I know," he huffs, "nothing can really change that," he then adds, mocking Richie's statement.

 

"Then you know that's not what I meant." And Seth does. But they haven't really talked about this, haven't really bothered, because it's easier just to fuck, just to let their bodies do the talking instead of complicating it with words.

"You're still my brother," Richie repeats then, and Seth let's his head fall back on his shoulder.

"Yeah," he breathes. He thinks he can feel Richie smiling behind him.

"This," Richie starts, hands roaming over Seth's body now, over his chest, his arms, thumbs stroking his hipbones, making him shudder, "this is all still mine."  
And Seth nods at that, grabs his brother's hand and holds it, fingers entwining. And he shouldn't ask, knows he's pushing his luck, but the question is in his head now, clawing to get out.

"And Kate?" He whispers, so quietly he for a second thinks that Richie didn't hear it.

"I like her too," his brother responds, and it's not the answer Seth wanted, not what he begged for, but Richie continues.

"But you're my brother."

"I _know_ ," Seth urges, impatient. "So why do you like her? You got me."  
Richie stills at that, silent, thinking.

"I don't know," he mutters, "she intrigues me." His brother must feel him tense up and he hugs Seth tighter.

 

"You want to know what she says about you?" And somehow Seth knows that they're not talking about Kate anymore. He nods.

"She asks me to pray for you. For you to learn how to see."

"Wha-" he starts, but Richie cuts him off.

"I haven't. Not yet. She says if I can't get you to see I- I have to continue alone."  
Something in Seth burns. Burns his insides hard and hot and prickles in his eyes.

"Continue what?" he manages, throat hoarse.

"What she wants me to do," his brother states simply, fingers letting go if Seth's hand, fiddling with his blazer instead, nails scraping the fabric.

 

"Take this off," he suddenly orders, and Seth sits up, because even if he's uncomfortable, he's eager about any undressing close to Richie. He tosses the blazer away when it's off, and leans back into Richie's heat.

"Roll the sleeve up," his brother continues, and Seth is doing it before he's got time to think, instinctively knowing that it's his right arm they're talking about.  
When the garment's out of the way, Richie's fingers are there instead, following the tattoo smoothly, carefully.

"You know this," he starts, but Seth won't let him finish.

"You said we were never talking about it," he smiles, and Richie chuckles behind him.

"Touché. Still though, this- this is you and me. This is us pulling jobs together. Fighting the old man together. Getting you out of prison together."

"I did my time in there, if that's what you mean by getting me out."

"Fine, but this," he strokes the black-painted skin, "this is you and me."

"Hey," Seth urges softly, "what about yours then?"

"Never talking about it, remember?" his brother laughs quietly, head resting over Seth's shoulder, "I even think you're the only one who's seen it."

"And the tattoo guy."

"And the tattoo guy, yeah."

 

They fall into silence after that, the air soft and warm around them and Seth feels home like he hasn't in a really long time.

"Can you kiss me," he breathes then, something in his head still not convinced, something in him still needing confirmation, evidence.  
And Richie does, grabs his cheek gently and pushes their lips together, and it's sweet, and short, but enough.  
It's more than enough.

Seth leaves his eyes closed after the kiss, body relaxed and content, safe next to his brother's.

 

"You want to try?" Richie suddenly whispers, and Seth frowns at the question.

"Try what."

"Praying." Seth hasn't prayed in a long time, and when he did he's not even sure he did it right. And it wasn't to some hallucinating goddess that lives behind his brother's lids, but he nods all the same.

"Sure."

"Good."  
It turns quiet again, and Seth wonders if they are praying.

"What do I- do I like fold my hands or-?"

"Shh," his brother urges, and Seth shuts up.  
After a moment, his brother turns Seth's head again, but this time kisses him on the forehead, hot lips grazing the skin.

"We should sleep now," he then whispers, and Seth nods.

"Yeah," he agrees, and lets himself go in his brother's arms.


End file.
